Multiverse: Crash of Universes
Multiverse: Crash of Universes is a 2016 crossover action/fighting released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U that combines many characters from different series and franchising in a single game. Gameplay Its gameplay is a combination of Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us and Marvel vs. Capcom, all scenarios are presented in 2D, while the characters and backgrounds are in 3d. to win your opponent's life bar must be reduced. you use a design of four buttons for low attacks, medium, and high, along with several special moves which vary for each character. the characters are divided into three classes, which are: the speedsters, balanced. and strong. the speedsters can give hits very fast (examples of these are, Flash, Quicksilver, Spider-Man, Ruby Rose, or Ryuko Matoi), the balanced are characters who have their strength and speed balanced (example of these are: Captain America, Batman, Sub-Zero, and Ant Man), and strong ones, are hits that give more forts that down a little more than the balanced and the Speedsters (examples of these are: Superman, Shazam, Goku, Yang, Tremor, Thor or Captain Atom). before the fighting is that there is a dialogue between the characters will be different with whom you are fighting. During combat, players can go filling a power found in the bottom bar, consists of four bars and the player can use them to improve their attacks or counter those of its rival, or when the four bars are full. Another feature but originating from "injustice: Gods Among Us" is the "Clash System", where both opponents use a proper element for mobbing a good blow, where if it is successfully completed, you can recover up to 30% of health, but if it is badly executed will lose a good part of it. Whenever you pass the arcade mode with any character this look its final showing that step after the story main till some characters when the arcade is finished with them unlocks a new suit than if you just you arcade mode with Weiss schnee (RWBY) will get his suit of the lin kuei clan. Mode Story/Adventure mode is may confront various enemies a multidirectional 3D combat that gives players the ability to attack any enemies that surround them also is may keep attacks and combos through multiple enemies, and can even continue their combos after launching them in the air thanks to a powerful or a launching. after attack pass by one area they began a cinematic scene that explains the story to then deal with one or more than one character in normal 2d mode but with characters and Backgrounds in 3d. also is you can find files and objects that not it could buy, or unlock in the arcade or in the vault. Sometimes when a character uses a respective costume this obtains an ability, increases its attacks or its speed, etc. Characters Marvel * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spider-man * Wolverine * Yellow Jacket * Dare Devil * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Black Panther * Dr Strange * Hercules * Ant Man * Ms Marvel * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * War Machine * Mr Fantastic * Invisible Woman * The Thing * Human Torch * The Punisher * Deadpool * Ghost Rider * Moon Knight * She-Hulk * Nova * Namor * Loki * Dr Doom DC comics * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Aquaman * Cyborg * Shazam * Nightwing * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Superboy * Raven * Red Tornado * Dr Fate * Zatanna * Supergirl * Powergirl * Lex Luthor * Sinestro * Deathstroke * Red Hood * Bane * The Joker * Harley Quin * Black Adam * Doomsday (Sub-Boss) Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta * Gohan * Piccolo Witchblade(anime) * Masane Amaha * Shiori Tsuzsuki * Reina Soho * Nora Vertenelli Kill La Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin Mortal Kombat * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Raiden * Kenshi * Johnny Cage * Takahashi Takeda * Kung Jin * Cassie Cage * Jacqueline Briggs * Kitana * Scorpion * Sub zero * Ermac * Kano * Ferra/Torr * Reptile * Tanya * Erron Black * D'Vorah * Kotal Kahn * Triborg * Tremor RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladona * Yang Xiao Long * Penny Polendina * Pyrrha Nikos * Cinder Falls * Neopolitan Originals * Dark Beyonder (Final Boss) Stages Marvel * New York * Wakanda * Asgard * Latveria * Helicarrier * Hell's Kitchen * Avengers Mansion DC comics * Gotham City * Metropolis * Batcave * Arkham Asylum * Hall Of Justice * The Watchtower Dragon Ball * Kami's Lookout * Supremes Kai's World Witchblade * Tokio Kill La Kill * honnouji academy Mortal Kombat * Outworld Marketplace * Training Room * Lin Kuei Temple * Sky Temple * Living Forest * Emperor's Courtyard RWBY * Beacon Academy * City of Vale Orginals * the Dark Beyonder's throne room DLC New Combatants Pack Price:$25,00 * Mario (Super Mario Bros) + Peach's Castle (stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Link (The Legend Of Zelda) + Hyrule (stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Samus (Medroid) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Kirby (Kirby) + Dream land (Stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Kratos (God Of War) + Mount Olympus (Stage) (exclusive of the PS4) * Raiden (Metal Gear) (exclusive of the PS4) * Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) (exclusive of the Xbox One) * Master Chief (Halo) (Exclusive of the Xbox One) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Xenomorf (Alien) * Predator (Predator) Anime Pack Price:$20.00 * Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD) + Kuoh Academy (Stage) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) + Yokai Academy * Luffy (One Piece) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) + Konoha (stage) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) + Hakoniwa Academy (Stage) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo Bizarre Adventure) * Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) * Genos (One Punch Man) Special Dragon Ball Missions Price:$20.00 * Rage of the legendary saiyan (objetive:Defeat Broly) * the fusion more strong (objetive:Defeat Janemba) (character bonus for select: Gogeta) * The Perfect Warrior vs The King of the Darkness and Chaos (objetive:Defeat the Dark Beyonder)(character bonus for select:Vegetto) Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:RWBY Category:Fighting Games Category:2016 video games Category:3D games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games